The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery that includes an external terminal and a method for molding an insulator that insulates the case of a rechargeable battery from a power collection terminal, which supports an external terminal.
An assembled battery known in the prior art is formed by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries with bus bars to obtain high capacity and high power output. Each bus bar is coupled to a connection terminal that projects from an external terminal of the battery and is fastened with the connection terminal by a nut. This electrically connects and mechanically fastens the bus bar to the external terminal. Each rechargeable battery includes a power collection terminal that is connected to the external terminal and used to draw electricity out of the battery. When external force is applied to the external terminal through the bus bar in a vertical direction or a lateral direction, a large load may be applied to the power collection terminal. In this regard, International Patent Publication No. WO2013/030869 describes one example of a technique that reduces the load applied to the power collection terminal.
International Patent Publication No. WO2013/030869 describes a rechargeable battery that includes connection terminals (terminal electrodes), power collection terminals, and external terminals (connection electrodes). Each connection terminal (terminal electrode) is located outside the cover of a box-shaped battery case that has a closed end and accommodates a power generating element. The connection terminal is used for connection to another battery. Each power collection terminal extends through the cover and is used to draw power from the power generating element to the outside of the battery case. Each external terminal (connection electrode) is coupled to the one of the power collection terminals and supports one of the connection terminals (terminal electrodes). The external terminal (connection electrode) is located outside the battery case and includes a first flat portion, which is connected to the connection terminal (terminal electrode), and a second flat portion, which is connected to the power collection terminal. The first flat portion and the second flat portion are arranged at different levels and have overlapped regions as viewed in a direction orthogonal to the thickness-wise direction of the external terminal (connection electrode).